The present invention relates to an assembly for extracting a sample of an optical signal propagating through an optical fiber and more particularly to such an assembly that is capable of recognizing the direction of such propagation.
The need appears to exist for an assembly or technique for sampling and detecting optical signals passing along an optical fiber, that is simple to mechanize; requires minimal modification of such fiber; provides adjustable coupling over a useful range; avoids introduction of excessive loss in such fiber; and exhibits directional properties.